Fighting For the One
by smserva123
Summary: "I am a fighter, I have gotten this far, and I'm not backing " America is still slightly unsure of where her loyalties lie. But the rebels have a plan, and she is not only a key in it, she is a weapon, and worse comes to worse she must fight for not only Maxon, but for her life. Campaign promises: I promise Action Adventure, and Romance in my ending to The Selection.
1. Chapter 1

The stars blinked in the sky above as Maxon and I leaned against the balcony railing. I could hear a lone owl's call but all I can think about is surprise I still have now that I am an Elite.

"What are your thoughts America?" Maxon asks slowly clearly looking for conversation.

"Why am I still here?"

"America I thought I made myself perfectly clear the first time." He replied

"Yes but you could have chosen any of the girls that would love you forever and instead you chose me." I whispered.

"America I am perfectly happy with my decision," he exclaimed "now drop it" I sighed but did not answer. I looked over at him he leaned against the railing very casually looking out across the garden

"America am I more then your friend or are you just being nice to me. I know I am different but I want the truth"

"Maxon" I sighed thinking my last comment and how this was almost the same thing.

"I am no longer sure of myself, I like you as a friend but sometimes I think we are more"

"I always wished we were more" he said I already knew that he said it often enough. He looked at me curiously.

"Do you ever regret entering the selection," he asked clearly wondering

"I am not sure" I said surprised "I don't think I do, I mean the food here is extraordinary!" He laughed and I giggled he smiled at me.

"It's late, I should go." He said sounding sad but tired. I followed him to the door to say good night when he stopped

"America" he said "I was wondering if I could...if I could kiss you when..." I smiled then sighed,

"I suppose but keep it in moderation, It's not like I'm here for kissing practice," I said he grinned and then kissed my forehead softly and on his way out he nodded his head to Aspen who stood guard and watched his every move until he was gone. "Goodnight Lady America," Aspen said looking at me longingly

"Goodnight Officer Ledger," I said and walked into my room, thinking how hard it must be for Aspen to have to watch this.

I felt as if the moment I fell asleep Annie was gently shaking me awake.

"Wake up Miss" she urged "we are behind schedule!" With that I was out of bed and quickly dressed. I hurried out of my room and down the hall where I nearly tripped over my heels.

"Woah! Slow down!" Kriss came up right beside in no rush at all.

"Why are you running?" She asked

"Oh I thought I was late! Well, then I guess I am not then if your still here." We walked down the hall to breakfast with Celeste and Elise on our heels.

_Four left,_ I thought and hurried down the hall.

* * *

I sat in the woman's room reading a magazine Celeste, (Oh sweet Celeste) had wanted me to read, I paged through the "Palace Gossip" until I came to an article. On one page there were pictures of the remaining Elite, on the other, there was a picture of Maxon next to the article,

_"As of a week ago on the report, the Elite were asked to do a project on what they would try to do to help our country. While things ranged from what they would do to help our the war in New Asia, to funding for our schools, one project stood out in particular. America Singer, a Five suggested we get rid of our Caste system, the base network of our country, and the order that keeps Illea running. Though at first it seemed she was doing this just to ensure that she and her fellow Fives could be boosted, it was also remembered that once out of the Selection she would be a three. But when we consulted with Palace staff, and guards, we were informed that Lady Singer was quite close to Miss Marlee Tames who had been sentenced to an Eight. We also were told that she had almost been sent home by the King who was against the Idea completely, which made us also wonder if he truly loves us, or his power.  
_

_If her idea was taken seriously, all Eights would be able to get jobs, and Twos, though talented, many would suffer new competition from those of lower castes, and loss of jobs, if lower castes proved to be just as skilled. The same would go for other castes also. Sevens could be owning farms, and sixes teaching at schools. At first we felt that many people would be against such an idea, but after interviewing people from different castes 16 of the 20 people interviewed were for the idea._

_"I see it as an opportunity for new talents, and new people to work with." a Two said,  
_

_"It'll be a chance for everyone to be free of our castes, and be able to do what we want to do, or are good at." a Four said_

_"My family and I would no longer be stuck living off the scraps, and scraping the bowl empty, we could have a chance at a better life!" a six said. _

_Though few rejected the idea, many were for it, and this has tilted the scales in favor for which girl who would win. A recent poll came out announcing how favored the girls were. With lady Celeste in the lead, with only 0.001% over Miss America, though many believe this change is due to her recent act of rebellion against the caste system. Lady Kriss placed third with Miss Elise bringing up the rear. Though all the girls are lovely, some stand out more then others, and whoever our beloved Prince Maxon Schreave chooses, we hope he chooses out of thought for his country."  
_

_-Article by Arlow_ Bevlitary

I stared at the article,

I had gone from last to second in a matter of days. I noticed Celeste was staring at me.

"Don't get to comfortable in second, your bound to go down soon, after the buzz from that idiotic stunt you pulled blows over," She then flicked her hair behind her shoulder "And Remember, no matter what you do you'll never pass me," I sighed

"Oh Celeste," I said mockingly "This is only the beginning of my plan," sensing my sarcasm she crossed her arms and sauntered away.

* * *

It was late, and I was waiting for Maxon who had given an urgent ear tug at dinner, I was in the garden, sitting on a bench, our bench where we always sat when we came here. I crossed my arms,

_What was taking him so long!  
_

I felt agitated, and was about to go to my room when he appeared, running into the garden, his hair an awful mess, and he wasn't even wearing a suit coat. The moment I looked into his eyes, I knew something was wrong.

"It's them, I know it's them," Maxon spilled out of breath, "They recently struck St. George, and there on their way here, we had to get more guards here to ensure security, and the amount of people they've killed... 63 America, 63! that's men, women and children. Children, they've killed children!" Maxon hadn't been this way with me since before the incident with Marlee, but it was a little reassuring that he could still talk these matters over with me.

"Wow Maxon," I said "That's horrible, I really don't know what to say... I think if they are coming, that we should be prepared, and like you said, we have new guards and everything, but... Wow,"

"America, it's worst then ever,"

"I get it Maxon, so why did you want to tell me?"

"I just to get it out, and I think you have the right to know an-"

"Your Majesty, the King had requested to see you!" A guard yelled from the gate, I saw Maxon's face go paler,

"I have to go," he said, and was gone before I could catch my breath.

* * *

I was in my room, pacing.

_What were the rebels after, besides the books?_

I had a feeling that while the Northerners were after the books, the Southerners were after blood, the king's to be exact. With all these thoughts rushing through my head I didn't notice the grappling hook attached to the railing of my balcony, or the the rebel on it, until he was trying to open my door, I stared at him for a moment, before running for my life.

* * *

**Ten reviews or I will not continue, or else if I'm really like I have to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

I ran into the hall, and looked to see Aspen on the ground with a wound in his shoulder, he was unconscious, and barely breathy.

"Aspen?" he stirred, but didn't move. suddenly the rebel came out of my room, and I ran, down the hall and around the corner, only to see Kriss, with Elise.

"Kriss we're under attack,"

"Really?" she said sarcastic as a rebel charged towards us.

Ok I'm not trained in martial arts but I think I manage self defense.

but so can Kriss, because she nailed him, and his momentum made it worse, he tumbled backwards. with out hesitation we began to run down the hall, but made the mistake, because we were then hit with the whole furry of the attack, Maids were running, as guards tried to fend the rebels off. I no sign of Maxon, but Celeste was running and hiding behind stuff. I looked everywhere, until I saw the entrance to a safe room. However it was surrounded by rebels, who clearly didn't know what was on the other side. I turned to Kriss only to see she wasn't there. and felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw a rebel about to punch me. I ducked, and slid right between his feet. I then stood, and pushed him over, and ran towards an area with more guards then rebels.

"Miss America!" I turned and saw a guard, he hurried over grabbed a key, and pushed my down a hall,

"Here, the rest are in the main safe room, but you'll be fine here," he pushed my into the small room made for the maids. I turned as the door was shutting, and watched as the light of the other side disappeared.

* * *

I was alone, and ok, I looked around, and saw only blackness, so I sat on the ground, with my knees tucked up to my chest, and leaned against a wall. I closed my eyes, wondering if Maxon was ok, on the other side of the wall, I heard the fighting going on, but blocked it out.

I wished for company, but found none, I reached out into the darkness, for something, but found nothing, my ears were buzzing, and adrenaline coursed through my veins. I thought of Maxon, he must be talking with Kriss right now, they were probably helping each other get through this. I felt anger and envy bubble up inside me, but pushed it down. I had to focus on the present. I took a deep breath and began to think.

_The rebels are attacking. Obviously America, so these are probably the southerners. And the don't want the books... So they probably want to overthrow the monarchy... so they can take over and... Probably fix all the "problems" in this country... OMG I smell oatmeal... no focus America, you just had dinner! So then they will kill... _I forced myself not to finish that thought, it was too painful. Instead I decided to think of other things, happy endings, a future without Castes, or rebels.

Maxon.

No he was to painful to think about at the moment, so I stayed in my tight ball, but didn't fall asleep.

* * *

I was still there, and awake when the door opened, I turned blinded by the light, until I saw Maxon, he had a small cut on hi lower lip, but was otherwise perfectly fine.

"America?" I looked into his eyes, and saw they were wet, and though I knew we hadn't been crying, he had wanted to. I looked around and noticed he was the only one there.

"Hi?" I whispered, he crouched down, and wrapped his arms around me.

"America, I was so worried, and scared you didn't make it." he whispered I nodded, and then he turned looked my in the eye, and kissed me, ever so soft and sweet. When we pulled away, a question formed in my head.

"Maxon how are the other girls?"

"Well they all got to the main safe room... except Elise," I was frozen.

"Maxon where is she?"

"That's the problem, no one knows," he said. I wasn't really a fan of Elise. She wasn't as bad as Celeste, but not as standable as Kriss.

"I hope she's ok," I said,

"Come on," Maxon said standing "Let's go it's almost breakfast" he offered me his hand, and I gratefully took it and stood.

"America were you there the whole attack?" I nodded, and he pulled my into his arms. I knew he had been scared, and I was glad that he had been worried about me, but didn't like the fact that he was as shaken.

"Now come on, time for breakfast,"

* * *

I felt better after I had gotten some food in my system, but was still very tired. There was still no sign of Elise, and the king was starting to get worried. I was almost to my room, that was in the hall the maids hadn't managed to clean yet, when I heard a stifled scream, I ran to the end of the hall, and found Bariel's old room. The door was slightly ajar, and when I opened it I was shocked.

Lying on the ground was Elise, her dress tattered, and she was soaked in blood, she was shaking, and her voice rasping.

"They need Fire for it to burn," she whispered over and over again each time getting louder until she was shrieking it, her eyes were looking around frantically. Her the brown of her eyes had been over powered by her pupils that were the size of a nickel.

"The Fire," she said looking me in the eyes

"They need the Fire for it to burn,"

* * *

I ran down the hall slightly terrified, slightly relieved. I didn't know where I was going, but my legs seemed to carry me to the thirs floor of the Palace.

"Miss, you can't go any further," a guard told me

"No you don't understand, I need to see Maxon, I found Elise," they looked at each other, for a second

"Ok I'll go with you, officer Lenor will go get Maxon," I nodded and led the guard to the room. For the first time I noticed the blood streaked on the wall, and the windows, it was still fresh,

"The Fire," Elise shrieked when she saw me, running towards me she would have attacked me, but the guard stopped her and gave her a quick shot from syringe he had in his suit, sedating her. People began coming in and fusing over her, and I was about to leave, when Maxon came up.

"Thank god you found her," he said

"Yeah..."

"Well, I think you should get going, don't linger here to long." I nodded, and looked back into the room. My eyes wondered up to the blood splattered walls, and for the first time I noticed they were a message.

"We'll be back," it read

"Because this is only the beginning,"

* * *

**Love you guys so much so I wrote another Chapter, hope ya' love and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Elise was alive.

But shattered to pieces.

The doctors said she was insane, from some form of torture the rebels had used on her. Maxon said she was going to be sent home after she healed. However none of this mattered because I had to find Kriss. There was something suspicious about the fact that Elise had been in her room during the attack, and disappeared under Kriss's watch. I was walking down the hall towards her room trying to avoid debris left over from the rebel attack. I was at her door, I knocked and waited.

Nothing.

I was about leave when Kriss came walking down the hall holding a piece of paper in her hands reading it.

"Hey Kriss," I said as she neared, she looked up and smiled,

"Hi America, What's up?"

"Not much, but I was just wondering, what was Elise doing in your room last night before the rebel attack?" Kriss's face went pale for a second, "I would also like to know how she disappeared during the attack since you were watching her?" Kriss looked at me for a second then shook her head,

"In my room now." she said and pushed me in.

* * *

"Obviously I have some explaining to do, but no one here can know of it." she said locking her bedroom door. "But I need to know that I can trust you with this information America, if anyone finds out... I'll loose my job." I was confused, this didn't seem like normal Kriss.

"What job? Kriss what are you talking about?" I asked

"America, no questions asked, but please let me explain," I nodded "Ok then, I'm a spy from the ISA, sent here to spy on the King, I had no intentions to fall in love with Maxon, but I think have, and that guard outside your door at night, Aspen? He was asked to join once he became one of the guards, and yes I know he is your old boyfriend... I was also here to spy on Elise because evidence shows that she was giving information to the leaders in New Asia behind her family's back, she finally figured out who I was, she tried to kill me, but I manage." she said pulling a knife out from under her bed and running her finger across the blade I was stunned. What was there to say? I had so many questions, but I had only two that were eating away at me.

"Aspen is a spy?" I asked she nodded a little smug though it was obvious that she didn't mean to.

"Yeah, America I'm sorry but... He joined I must admit he was a little stubborn, but I think he'll turn out well in the end,"

"Kriss, do you... do you really have feelings for Maxon?" I asked slowly the words tasted like venom.

"... At first I didn't, but then slowly I did, it felt impossible, but it was real, and slowly I realized I was in love, and fighting for him, and you were always there not trying but winning his heart over... but things are looking pretty good right now... for me anyways, but... Oh I'm still not sure." I nodded

"Kriss I won't tell,"

"Thanks America, If I don't I want you to win,"

"Thanks Kriss, same here," It suddenly felt so awkward sitting here with her, an imposter was what she was, but she had told me the truth, aside from Aspen I was the only ally she had here. I thought of Marlee down in the kitchens, and how unfair this all was, the castes, the king, the oppression. I reached up and touched my throat as if I was choking.

"Bye Kriss" I said abruptly, and left her room before she could say anything.

* * *

I was walking down the hall, my fists clenched, my vision had red spots dancing across it, adrenaline coursing through my veins, I felt like a bomb about to explode. I thought of Maxon and how naive he had been when I first meet, him. the problem was, he still was, I knew that if I won I would have much more then just Maxon, but also if I won, I could _do_ much more then just love Maxon. I could destroy the castes once and for all, and make Illea as free as America had been. I would happy too, because I would have Maxon, though I was still unsure about everything, I know I love him, his smile, the twinkle in eyes when he says my name. I wasn't in this for the crown and I never would be, but maybe I had some doubt in myself. Maybe I could be queen, maybe I was just what this country needed, someone from the bottom, who could put everyone on top.

Maybe I could be queen.

I felt like I had been underwater for too long and was finally coming up for air. The possibility that I could in fact be queen felt refreshing. I smiled to my self. But then I remembered Kriss.

An ISA agent?

ISA (Illea Security Agency) is like the rebels except they are a more peaceful political group used to protect the people of Illea. If Kriss was an agent, that meant the group was trying to figure out what really was going on in the palace. They were infiltrating using Kriss... and Aspen. I felt like a stone had replaced my heart, it felt cold, and hard...

Like betrayal.

Aspen had gone past me and gathered information. Maybe he didn't love me anymore? Maybe he just pretended to so he could keep me happy, and from telling Maxon who he really was. I felt everything shatter suddenly, betrayal, and hatred boiled up inside me like a pot about to overflow, I was about to explode, when I noticed I had walked right past me bedroom door, and Maxon.

"Thinking?" he asked quietly

"You have no idea," I said, and looked up

That's when I saw his face.

His eyes were watery, and his expression grim.

"What's wrong?" I asked

I heard his reply, and broke completely, I felt like I had been shattered into an un-solvable puzzle, I was so lost I couldn't even hear his response over my piercing scream.

* * *

**So another chapter, pretty short, needed a break from my other story sooooooooo. Any who hoped you enjoyed, and are excited about the cliff hanger I attempted, I will reveal next chapter at an unpredictable time, maybe tomorrow maybe a week. If I get like six reviews I'll try to have it done by Friday. Till next time.  
**

**SMServa123**


	4. Chapter 4

My scream filled the hall with a melancholy sound of despair.

"Maxon! How, How?" I asked the voice that came out of my mouth didn't even sound like my own, so sad, and lost. Maxon wrapped is arms around me, as I slowly lost all power over my body. I trembled in his arms, how could this happen? I gripped onto Maxon like he was all I had left, the only thing in the world.

Because now Marlee was gone.

I let the tears roll down my face, this was something I couldn't control, they were warm and slow. I simply sobbed into Maxon shoulder. When I finally calmed down Maxon wiped the tears from my face.

"Maxon how did it..." I couldn't finish, my voice cracked.

"A knife in her back," he said quietly, I nodded "We found her in a vacant hall, I'm not even sure the rebels knew it was her, but she had bled to death," I nodded again,

"Maxon were is she?"

"I don't want you to see her, it would only make it worst," he said calmly

"No Maxon, I have to see her,"

"America n-,"

"I don't care, my best friend is dead, and I have to see her!" I yelled I broke away from Maxon, and began to run down the hall, I didn't care if Maxon followed or not, I just ran. I hurried down the stairs, and then another flight, to the basement, and let my feet take me to the one place I thought she might be. I came to a hall that was blocked off by two guards,

"Miss you can't go down there," one said

"No I have to you don't understand!"

"No miss we hav-" I pushed right past him and the other man, leaving them startled, I looked down the hall waiting for my eyes to adjust.

That's when I saw the body.

I saw the bald head, the dry blood, the open eyes scared, but willing. I dropped to my knees and stared.

She was gone.

Maxon came up behind.

"America, I'm sorry," he said. I was in so much shock that I could barely cry.

I reached down and touched her hand

Her cold dead hand.

I buried my face in my hands, and began to cry. Marlee already felt so distant, like she had never existed, but she had, and she was one of the few people I trusted. But she was gone, never to be heard from again. Maxon knelt beside me, and wrapped his arms around me as I cried. I was still there crying, when he scooped me up, and carried me to my room. I was aware of what was happening, but at the same time I wasn't my mind was racing, running. When we reached my room, Maxon laid me in my bed, and held my hand.

"Maxon, can you leave, I think I just need time..." he nodded, then reached into his pocket, and pulled something out.

"This all we have left of her," he said as he set it in my hand, "The last of it." he said and left. seconds after he left, I slowly opened the palm of my hand. In it, I saw a small golden lock of hair. I closed my eyes as the tears came back, these were slow, I wished each one was a problem leaving me. I sighed, and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I was running.

From what I had no Idea, but I was running, the stars glittered above me, and I was in a pair of skin tight pants, my red hair trailing out behind me. I raced through the trees, crashing through the forest, I tripped, and face planted onto the damp mossy ground, but I quickly stood, and kept running, only taking a second to turn and see what was behind me. Human silhouettes were framed by the large golden moon. I kept running, I reached into the pocket of the jacket I was wearing, and pulled out a small firecracker, and a box of Matches. I quickly lit it, and threw it behind me. It exploded, the force was so great, that it shot me forward, and I landed hard on the forest floor. I quickly stood, and took one step. A sharp pain ran up my leg, and I began to limp away, my pursuers were slowed by the explosion, but the would soon catch up, especially since my leg was in the condition it was. I kept going until I reached the a cliff ledge.

There was no way for me to go.

To the left was a thick bit of woods I couldn't possibly make it through with my leg, to the right, a river that ran over the edge made a waterfall as it cascaded over the edge. I turned and saw my pursuers. In the lead was Celeste. But she had rotting skin, and doll face make-up on. Next to her was Aspen, holding hands with Kriss, followed by Crazy Elise screaming about fire. My family came up behind them in chains, the images kept flickering, being replaced by skeletons of them, hungry. The selected stood in a perfect line, all their dresses tattered and ripped to shreds. I saw Olivia glowering at me, and the rest, laughing and looking at me as if I was the one who had been eliminated and not them. Thousands of rebels fanned out behind them.

_Come America_

Marlee's voice said from over the cliff

_Before they destroy you _

"Oh Honey!" Celeste yelled

The crowed parted and a man walked up.

My heart stopped.

Maxon walked up, I was sure it was him

"Yes my love?" he said to Celeste

"Would you like to do the honors?" she said

_Hurry before it's to late_

Marlee's voice said again

_Time is running out you must hurry  
_

"Yes" he said to her leaning over and kissing her "I would very well enjoy that,"

He pulled a knife from his coat.

"Maxon, please, what did I ever do to you?" I asked

"You hurt beyond anything. You lied to me, I thought you loved me," he yelled, I felt small

_Choose before time is up, come with me America! America choose, join me, I will save you!  
_

Marlee's voice said

"But Maxon, what are you talking about!" I said taking slow steps back as he advanced. He pointed to Aspen,

"We're done with your tricks America," Aspen and Maxon said in unison

_America choose, join me, I will save you! America I will save you! _

I watched as both Aspen and Maxon kissed the selected girls next to them.

Aspen and Kriss.

Maxon and Celeste.

"Maxon let me explain!"

"No America I'm done with you!" I looked into his eyes, those kind blue eyes.

But the were as cold and unforgiving as his Father's

_America I will save you!_

Maxon advanced, his knife in position to strike. I had no more room to run, I felt the earth crumble away underneath me, as I took another step.

_America choose, join me, I will save you! America I will save you! America please follow me!  
_

Marlee's voice pleaded.

Maxon was running towards me now aiming the knife at my heart, Celeste laughed behind him, Elise shrieked, as Aspen kissed Kriss, again and again. The Selected Laughed. The rebels cheered, so did my family, May had that giddy face on, but it was for my death.

_America please..._

I knew what I had to do, I turned and faced the edge, I spread my arms, and closed my eyes. I took a deep breathe and leaned forward,

And fell of the cliff.

* * *

The voices behind me died, and the wind howled as it rushed past my ears. I opened my eyes, and saw a lake below me, Marlee's, face reflected in it.

_I will save you... America I will save you  
_

She whispered

I hoped so,

I looked down into the water, at her sad face that kept bobbing and rippling in the water.

_America I will save you..._

I was about to hit the water. But I watched her face, the golden hair, the blue eyes... all of it. I watched as her lips moved, forming each word as I plunged into the water below.

* * *

My eyes shot opened, and I found myself in my room.

It had only been a dream.

I took a deep breath, and thought of what I had saw, it sent shivers down my spine. My family, had wanted me dead, my friend's (or enemy's) had watched and laughed as I was about to die.

And Maxon

He had been so fierce, but sad, he knew I had betrayed him, so did Aspen, I felt cold and unforgiving I felt like Celeste in all her scheme's to provoke me and other girls seemed like child's play compared to the damage I could cause if both Aspen and Maxon knew the truth about my feelings for the two of them. I thought of Marlee, she had been just like me, but both she and Maxon said that they weren't really in love with each other. Marlee had been in my position, and lost. I had to fight for Maxon now, he was there for me now because I was so sad, but I could tell he wasn't giving up on me as much as he let on.

I opened my hand, and I looked down at the piece of golden hair, "The last of it" Maxon had said, I couldn't agree more, because it was all I had of

Marlee Tames.

* * *

**Seriously? Only Two reviews? Oh well I was bored here you go.**


	5. Chapter 5

I locked my door, and slide a note under it asking my maids for some time alone.

I lay there awake, scared that if I fell asleep the dream would return. I thought of what Marlee had said, the haunting words still filled my mind,

_I will save you America_

I felt as if I had actually heard those words, and they echoed in my mind, like the dead was trying to tell my something. But save me from what? Illea? The rebels?

Maxon?

No why would Maxon hurt me. Then again he tried to kill me in the dream.

Was it a vision of the future?

I hoped not. Maybe it was just a dream brought onto me from the sorrows of yesterday. I opened my hand and saw the golden lock of hair there, and thought of Marlee's dead body in the dark hall. i choked back a sob, and thought of Marlee for who he truly was.

Bright. Beautiful. Cheerful. Trusting. Loyal. Happy. Golden. Loving. Amazing.

Radiant.

Yes, Marlee was as radiant and beautiful as the sun. As glorified, and bright. I remembered her smile the first time we met, those kind blue eyes, full of laughter.

That were now dull and empty.

I felt a tear slowly trickle down my cheek, I whipped it off. But that wasn't enough. I completely broke. I sobbed, crying, i tried to calm down, but then I remembered that she was gone.

Why Her? I stood, with all my blankets still wrapped around, and ripped them off bed dragging them with my as walked around my room. I turned suddenly and smashed a vase with a delicate bouquet of roses in it, I shoved the blankets from my bed into my mouth and screamed. I then grabbed each rose, and let it's thorns sink into my palms. The new pain felt amazing, so distracting from the empty pit left inside me from the loss of Marlee. I rubbed the stems of the flowers up and down my arms, and cried in joy and pain, relieved. When the roses were completely destroyed from my rant I sat on the ground tucked in a small ball. I wanted to disappear completely. Drop away from the world. My ears began to ring, growing louder and louder as I sat there. There was a knock on the door but I ignored it.

"America?" someone said, but I said nothing, I rolled up into the blankets, and hid. I heard something in the lock of the door, and then it swing open. I heard a gasp, and then footsteps. The ringing in my ears was growing, and I barely heard the voice call out my name again.

_America?_

I knew I had to be hallucinating because Marlee's voice was the ringing in my ears, I tried to push it away I shrieked

_America! I'm Here..._

I shrieked. The footsteps walking around my room stopped, and suddenly light flooded my face, and I looked into the eyes of Maxon.

But they were almost as cold as last night.

"Leave! Go, Get out I don't need you, Go to your Celeste!" I yelled tears streaming down my face. "I don't want you or any of them, I don't need you, I need no one but her!" Maxon looked hurt. I began to kick, and scream, I slapped him, and tried to strangle him in anger and frustration, but her grabbed my wrists.

"America it's ok-"

"No! It's not! Your lying!" I screamed. The tears became a river, rushing down my face with no end."No Maxon! No! She's Gone, But I can hear her, I can still hear her!" Maxon looked genuinely worried

"America," he said firmly "What happened?" I looked into his eyes, the blue was filled with concern. I pulled my hands out of his and I buried my face in my hands, and cried. Visions of the dream kept flashing through my mind.

Maxon's knife.

Celeste's Face and Laugh.

The Selected.

May's Happy face.

The cliff.

The pain in my leg when I was running through the woods.

And Marlee's Face rippling in the water.

_I will save you..._

I looked at Maxon, and he wrapped his arms around me as I cried.

"It'll be ok," he said stroking my hair. "It'll be fine you've got me,"

But I didn't

I had, but Maxon gone from me now.

But in this moment I didn't let thoughts like those bother me. Maxon hugged my tight, and when I had stopped crying he turned and kissed, ever so gently as if I would completely break.

"America I was so worried when you didn't come down for breakfast, and the note your maids gave me sent me straight to your room, so tell me... What happened?" I looked into his eyes, and knew he wouldn't leave without an explanation.

"Oh Maxon it was horrible!" I cried tears slowly forming in my eyes "The rebels they were chasing me, and then May and my family were so hungry, but not only for food, but for..."

_My Death..._

I couldn't say the words, but I forced them out.

"And then, Celeste you were with her. and the knife you knew, you were trying to kill me with the knife. but then Marlee, she was telling me to follow her. That she would save me. and she was in the lake... but she saved me Maxon..." He looked into my eyes, and then at the mess in my room. He looked at me again, and shook his head, before pulling me in for a hug.

"America it's fine, your safe, I would never hurt you,"

Lies.

"Just please, try not to think of Marlee to much, if you need anything... Please just tug your ear." I nodded,

Finally feeling the exhaustion of my night, I blacked out.

* * *

**Woah that was a really short chapter didn't really want to work on this one for another day, and wanted this one done and really didn't know how to end it, but I promise a knew on soon till then  
**

**SMServa123**


	6. Chapter 6

It has been five days since Marlee's death, and I had finally stopped crying. It was good to know I had Maxon back to some degree, and everything seemed fine.

Except the fact that the dream kept coming back, each time more hunting, and more real.

I tried not to think about it, but it was always there. I was thinking about today in the woman's room when Silvia entered, flustered, with a stack of papers in her hands.

"Ladies!" she said, "Word that the Monte Rio Monarchy is coming, next week. This is very important to us because they as many of you know are a new country, and they are as eager to make new bonds as we are. Each of you have been given a job to fulfill because you three will be not only hosts, but examples. Since one of you will be Queen, your actions will reflect our country's future." She said this looking at me, "So, Miss Kriss, you will be doing decorations, Lady America you will be in charge of entertainment and food, and Miss Celeste, you are in charge of themes, drinks, and presentation." she finished, and handed each of us our papers.

"Good luck ladies." Silvia said and left. I looked at Kriss, we both wore an expression of shock. Since Celeste got theme, she would decide how the whole thing would be arranged.

In other words we would be stuck having her as our boss.

Sort of.

"So Celeste, How are we going to do this," I asked She looked me over and then Kriss

"Well if we're going to do well on this I think you guys should do something about...Everything," I rolled my eyes

"Seriously Celeste, we can't have you acting this way through this, just tell us what you want so we can get on with it," Kriss said

"Hmmmmmmm," she said paging through her stack of papers. Then an evil smile spread on her face.

"This, is going to be fun."

* * *

I was in my room, pulling my hair out.

Celeste wanted me to go to the extremes for this, loud music, extravagant food selections, and over the top entertainment. Her exact words were, "Just like home... for me anyways," she said looking at me disgusted. I decided not to listen to her, and do things my way. I pulled out my papers, and set to work reading-

_Article 7b_

_Monte Rio is beautiful country known for it's loud and colorful parties, Bright clothing, and extravagant music, and food. 102 years ago the country was formed when the Costa Rico government suggested it due to famine in some of the South American countries. Though some countries were reluctant to join though they did in the end. The country is very powerful and like Illea is eager for allies. Monte Rio would make an excellent ally for Illea, due to the fact that it is the most powerful country in America with Carribea in second, It is also the largest, being made up of what once was Central and south America..._

I looked at some pictures of people at parties, and noticed how much thy looked like Italians when they came. I pulled out the papers I had received when Kriss and I hosted the party with the Italians.

_Article 34__ History of Italy  
_

_About 600 years ago, Italy and neighboring countries with similar cultures, were involved in the American settlement. Thus Countries such as Carribea, and Monte Rio have similar cultures, and traditions..._

I pulled out the planning sheets from when Kriss and I had hosted the Italians, and began to circle things of interest. It was getting late, and looking for some comfort, I put on my jeans, and the T-shirt I had brought form home. I kept working, circling this, jotting down that. I was about to call it a night, when a siren sounded. I knew it any where, the rebels were attacking, I grabbed my papers, and a pencil, and raced out my bedroom door.

* * *

There was no one in my hall, but I knew better then to think it was safe, I raced down the hall, and to the safe room, I was almost there, when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned and saw a rebel. My eyes widened at the site of him. He was younger then the rest with shaggy, brown hair, he smiled

"Gotcha," I was still shocked and barely move. He began to try pull me down the hall, but I resisted.

"No," I said. "Let go," I said to him trying to punch him, but he dodged each one,

"Come on Miss," He pleaded "We need you," I tried to punch him, but he grabbed my arm, then for the first time I realized how scared he was, and how good looking he might have been if not for the guerrilla war paint on his face.

"No!" I shrieked "Let Me go," I tried to wiggle my hand free, but I was stuck. He began to drag me down the hall, I was kicking and doing everything I could trying to get away. Finally on the last stray, I twisted free, stumbled to my feet. and darted down the hall, my red hair trailing out behind me as I ran, I saw rebels charging down the hall, with only a few guards holding them back. I turned into the garden to avoid contact with them. It was raining outside, and I tucked my papers under my shirt to keep them dry, I was soaked and cold instantly, but kept running, the rebel who had caught me has running after me with a few others, I ran into a guard in the garden, but he caught my arm.

"Miss get to the safe room," then he removed his jacket and handed it to me "hurry," I put the coat on, and kept running, I turned, in a circle, and ran back into the castle, my pursuers had been attacked by the guard, who would only slow them down. It was chaos in the castle, but I ran upstairs, dodging rebels and guards, I pulled up the hood on the guards coat, and to hide my face and hair, I has almost to the stairs, when a large rebel blocked my path, he took aim with a gun, and was about to shoot at me, when he realized it was empty, he grunted, and used it to sweep my off my feet. I landed hard on my stomach, and then hood fell off my face revealing my face and hair.

"Well looky here," he said laughing, "Got meself a prize," he picked me up by my shirt collar, and held me dangling like a rag doll, I smelled his fowl breath. He leaned his head back and laughed, and when he looked at me again, I punched him as hard as I could in the face. He dropped me, and took a couple steps back holding his face. Winded, I scrambled to my feet, and ran dazed up the stairs, stumbling down halls, until I reached the safe room. I barely managed to open the door. I almost fell down the stairs, but caught myself, and began to close the door, relieved to watch it shutting just as the rebels began to rush up the stairs. I was wet cold, and tired, and half trudged, half fell down the stairs. When I found the first guard half way down, i pulled down my hood so that he could see my face, he gaped for a second before letting me pass, I pulled my hood up, and kept walking, stumbling here and there, until I reached the safe room.

Maxon was in a corner, just leaning against the wall, the king and queen sat together in another corner while Kriss, and Celeste, lay in cots, obviously awake, while Silvia stood watching them. There were a few guards here and there, but otherwise no one else, I stumbled in and fell to my knees. The Queen looked up, and the guards pointed their guns at me, Celeste and Kriss stirred, and Maxon turned,

"Who are you?" one of the guards asked I sighed, and slowly removed my hood, my hands trembling, icy cold from the rain. I let my hair spill out, and looked Maxon in the eye, biting my lip, and holding back tears forming for some odd reason. The King sighed, obviously annoyed, Maxon raced forward, and pulled me into a hug, I was squished from it, and almost stopped breathing. Maxon pulled away, and looked at me.

"America. What happened?" he said "your wet, and hurt," he said pointing to a some cuts on my ankles, and arms, the cuts blended in some to the scars from the rose thorns. I looked down, and thought of all I endured to get here.

"A rebel caught me when I was about to enter the safe room, he dragged me downstairs, but I managed to get away. I got to the gardens it was cold and rainy," as I spoke, Maxon removed his suit coat and put it around my shoulders, " I saw a guard who helped me, and then another rebel tried to stop me from getting here, but I got away, I'm fine,"

"No your not," Maxon said rubbing my arms, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Celeste glaring at me. "America, your freezing," he said, "your cut up and hurt, and probably tired." I pulled the papers out fro under my shirt, all of them we soaked except the bottom one,

"Maxon, I'm fine,"

"America,"

"Oh my gosh I'm fine don't worry!" I said

"Ok, I'm just worried... After what happened to Marlee..." I nodded, finally understanding. "Now Please save me the worrying and go to bed," I nodded and made my way to a one of the cots, I looked at the only dry piece of paper and noticed it was blank. I'm not talented at art, but I decided to draw on it the only thing I could think of. However, I was so tired it wasn't worth it, and I fell asleep, with Maxon in mind.

* * *

**Ok that took awhile sorry but brother's like to hack and delete stuff. so, got some new reviews and one said to hurry up and marry America and Maxon, sorry, but they got a ways to go, I'm scared that by the end of the story you guys won't like what I've done, because I have big plans for this story.  
Yours in Awesomeness  
**

**SMServa123**


	7. Chapter 7

I could barely open my eyes, but peeled them open anyways. I looked around and noticed I was the only one awake, I sat up and climbed out of bed wrapped in a blanket from my cot. I saw a small notch made by my cot and the corner of the room, and hid there wrapped in my blanket, knees tucked up against my chest, I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes.

I lay there taking in the darkness, I could hear shouts and and screams through the brick separating me from the rest of the palace. I took a deep breath and thought of all the things that happened before I got here.

_And all of it is because I love Maxon_

And I did love him

_Love_ I thought

_Love is a powerful thing._

_It can put you together, rip you apart, start wars, bring peace,_

_And bring happiness._

_I want happiness_

I felt warm breath, and opened my eyes. Maxon leaned over me.

"Hello," I whisper trying not to wake the others, he kneels down next to me, and pulls me in for a hug. I rest my head on his chest, and listen to the strong sound of his heart beat. He looks down at me and last a slow smile cross his face. I smile to, and pull the blanket over our heads as he kisses me.

"I am so glad your okay," he whispers in my ear, his breath tickling my neck. I smile

"I am so glad **_everyone_** is okay," I say. Maxon purses his lips,

"This was meant for another time, but I think now is better," he says, and I feel one of his hands go to his pocket. I am stunned as I feel a silver metal necklace slip around my neck, and a small dove on a silver heart shaped locket hang from the chain. I smile

"Maxon! It's beautiful," I say straining to keep my voice down.I look up at him letting the grin on my face show, though it's hard to see under the blanket wrapped around us.

"It was Marlee's, Carter gave it to me." I feel a little bit of hope wrap around me and it's all I hope that we're not noticed, as he slowly kisses me once more.

* * *

The stars fill the sky as I pull my head out from the water.

I'm cold and wet and shivering as I look up at the night sky.

_Your free America, your safe._

Marlee's voice fills my head, and this time I welcome it. I tred the water, though it has numbed me, I relish in it's icy chill and let it consume me. The moon casts silvery shadows on the waters edge, and I see a glow from the cliff high above and I suddenly know where I am. I almost drop under and get a mouth full of water, before I pull myself back together.

That's when I see her.

The girl pulls herself out of the water, and races into the woods beyond.

_Follow me America..._

I pull myself to shore, and race after her as she giggles and glides through the woods. Marlee is dressed in a silver dress the flows around her head, her hair is braided down her back. She giggles again in and her smile lights up the woods with a strange glowing light yet I follow her. She is always to far away, just out off my reach until finally she stops and stares at me.

_I see Carter gave you my necklace?_

"Yes," I say, she shakes her head

_No need to speak here America, I can read your thoughts as long as you let me_

_Oh_ I think _Well that's reassuring_

she laughs, her whole face lighting up

_Oh America, I miss you!_

_I did too!_ I think

_But it's not the same, I'm your imagination..._

_No your not!_

_Don't hide from the truth America..._

Suddenly her face goes paler then it already was and slack, sad and miserable.

_Run America! Go Now!_

_What?_ I think.

She is looking at something behind me, and suddenly races throughout the trees until she disappears. I turn slowly scared of what might be behind me. It's the rebel boy who tried to capture me. He doesn't have face paint on anymore, and his hair is dark brown swept to the side. His soft hazel eyes are nervous, he looks scared, but he takes my breath away.

"Hurry we must hide before they find us!" He says grabbing my wrist.

"No what are you talking about!" I say "Let go!" I try to pull away

"but America..." They are coming, spilling through the trees with torches and knives ready to kill, Maxon at the lead and rebels following him. Panic fills the boys eyes.

"America if none of this works out I want you to know I love you." He says and kisses me with force. The kiss is powerful and loving, but there is a problem.

I don't know this boy,

And I don't want to pull away.

* * *

I open my eyes, and feel my head resting against Maxon's chest. What I had just experienced was the dream, or what happens after the dream, Marlee's voice wasn't as hollow as it was in the first dream, and that rebel boy...

I think I loved him.

What does this all mean? The dream, Marlee's voice, the boy, and Maxon knowing about Aspen?

I shudder, waking Maxon, his grip on one of my wrists tightens then relaxes, I notice we're still the only ones awake, and I sit there sweating from my new dream. I'm wringing my hands out in frustration. Who was that boy? He was... Different from most boys, he seemed to have no label, like he was...

Free...

I bite my lip, he didn't seem as strong as Apen or Maxon, but he seemed normal, like someone you'd run into on the street, but he didn't seem to fit into the castes system, like you couldn't give him caste...

"Is everything alright?" Maxon asked

_No_

"Yes," I lied

"Good," he said kissing my forehead.

* * *

I walk down the cluttered hall thoughts racing.

Who was that boy? Did I love him? I seemed to... I wonder what his name is? What his laugh sounds like, or what he...

_No America, give it up you don't even know who he is._

_yeah listen to yoursself_

_Wow am I having an internal fight with myself over a boy? Freaky..._

I sigh, this boy from my dream has me tongue tied, if someone got into my head they would have thought I was spending to much time on this dumb dream and fantasy boy, but seriously! I think I have lost it with this boy.

I walk into to my room, my thoughts racing so fast I amost didn't notice the mess the rebels had left. I saw my bed torn to shreds, the pictures on my mirror ripped up, and my book shelf completely destroyed. I sighed and began to put my book shelf back together and pick up the books. I was almost done when I noticed I was missing one...

And it was Gregory Illèa's diary.

* * *

**EEEEP!**

**Who's seen the cover for the one, I'm going to remake it for the cover of this story to stay tuned.**

**Just a reminder I love reviews and keep reading sorry for the extremely late chapter...**

**Yours in OMG the One cover came out**

**SMserva123**


	8. Chapter 8

The king had thought he had taken all of the diaries from me, but he was wrong.

All along I had had one on my shelf hidden away, but now it was gone, and if the rebels showed it to the public The king would have me head.

Literally.

I finished putting the books on the shelf, and changed out of my pants and into my favorite blue day dress, just as maids hurried in, escorted by a guard I didn't recognize.

"Hello Miss," Lucy said smiling obviously hiding her nerves still shaken froReece recent attack.

"Hello Ladies!" I said I then curtsied to the guard who was awkwardly standing in the doorway.

"Hello sir," I said

"Hello Miss America." He said then smiling at Lucy he said "I must be going for final perimeter checks." He said and left, Lucy blushed, then turning, her expression in some dream world, she saw us staring at her.

"Oh sorry um... That was officer Kingsly, Sam Kingsly," she said dreamily.

"Yes," Mary said a suspicious smile on her lips "He asked to escort Lucy here,"

I smiled, at Lucy for a moment

"Okay ladies we better get to work this room is destroyed... Almost," Anne said a twinkle in her eye. While they straitened and fixed, I got some tape and began to put my pictures back together. Lucy was humming, and seemed more lively then usual which was good for her. Then I looked out my open door and saw Aspen standing guard. After the attack in which he had been injured, he has been in the hospital wing recovering but now he was back out and on guard. I smiled to my self at how things were coming together,

for everyone else.

I sighed, and then heard a knock at my door. I turned and saw Maxon standing there smiling.

"Sorry to bother you ladies but may I see lady America for a moment?" They nodded and curtsied. I stood straitened my dress, and hurried over to Maxon, following him out the door.

And past Aspen.

We walked down the hall holding hands, I leaned against Maxon and grasped his arm with my empty hand.

"So what did you want me for?" I asked

"I don't know, I just wanted to see you," he said smiling.

"Oh," I said "Well, let's go to the gardens," I said we slowly strolled down the hall, enjoying ourselves. And things got better when we past Celeste and I saw her angry face. I smiled to myself.

Maxon led me to the gardens and to a bench, _our_ bench and spoke.

"I see are alright after the recent attack." He said.

"Maxon I wasn't hurt at all it doesn't matter,"

"It does to me?" He said. I blushed at his worry.

"Oh Maxon I'll be fine," I said

"Fine, so how is your project going? I heard the monarchy from Monte Rio are coming." He said.

"Fine, I realize their culture is similar to Italy's." He raised an eyebrow,

"Really? We'll if so still be careful I don't want you to offend them."

"Come on Maxon have a little faith in me."

"I do," he said kissing me.

* * *

It had been a week since the rebel attack, and things at the palace were beginning to get restless.

And that's without the news.

I was sitting in the dinning room with Kriss and Celeste, eating dinner when the King stormed in. He walked straight towards me.

"In my office, Now." I stood and followed him down the hall to his office. When he reached it he pulled out his keys opened the door, and pushed me inside. I stood there a second taking in my surroundings,

That's when I saw Maxon.

He lay in the corner unconscious is head hung, bound to a piller with ropes. I turned about to escaoe when the king finished locking the door behind him.

"Don't try to run, only this key will open the door," he said putting it in his pocket.

"Sit," he said nodding to a chair.

I didn't move.

"I said sit!" He growled and I sat down quickly.

"Now Lady America, Riots have began to spread across Illèa, and do you know why?" He asked.

I was silent.

"Because the rebels showed them a book, and which book you might ask... Gregory Illèa's diaries!" He yelled pressing a button that revealed a screen. The screen showed pictures of people pushing against the gates of the palace, burning down province services buildings, and police shooting randomly into crowds.

"So Lady America I have chosen to take my own precautions, he reached into a draw of his desk and pulled out a cruel stick made of metal. He walked over to Maxon and dropped a bucket of cold water on him, which brought him back. He coughed abound hen saw me.

"No your Majesty No! You can't! You mustn't!" He yelled frantically. The king eyed me, I stood and ran for the doors, but the king true to his word had locked them, I turned and saw him approaching, twilling the stick in his fingers.

"Pity," he said, grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, he ripped the thin fabric of my dress away exposing my back, and brought down the metal stick.

It felt like ice burning my skin, first cold then burning with heat. The pain the pulsed down my back as I screamed, I stumbled away, and hid under his desk.

"I see you chose the same place as Maxon," he called.

I turned and saw from under the backboard of his desk that he was advancing, I curled in a ball awaiting for something, anything.

The king pulled me out from under the desk and pain shot up my arm. I flinched. He held me up like a rag doll and laughed before through ing me down. I braced myself for the pain.

Any second now,

He laughed and brought the stick down.

Right when the world exploded.


	9. Chapter 9

The rebels stormed the room shooting round after round of fire.

The king fell to the ground, bullet wounds covered his chest, and blood trickled down his tunic. I was frozen and scared, and noticed Maxon had hidden behind a curtain not far from where he was tied. I cowered under the desk.

"I think he's dead..." One of the rebels said

"Might as well be with those shots he'll bleed to death," one snorted. "Illèa technology isn't good enough to heal him anyway."

"Mission accomplished men, we need to find the rest of the diaries aside from the one we found in her room." another said.

"Great," the others groaned, and the left the room. I ran over to Maxon

"Maxon," I said, my back still throbbing from my beating.

"America," He looks up at me, and pulls off his coat, "Your Dress is ripped, put this on," he hands me his coat, and I put it on, he then sits up and kisses me tenderly.

"Now go, I'll catch up, they'll be back soon," I stand and run to the door, looking back only once before rushing out the door.

* * *

It is complete chaos, and I ran towards the safe from, but it was full of rebels and guards fighting, I turned, and saw the stairs to the roof, and raced towards them, and began to rush out them, the pounding of my feet mixing with the pounding of my heart.

"America!" I heard Maxon yell behind me. But I kept running. I hit the door to the top, and burst out into the night. I caught my breath, and looked up at the stars that spotted the sky

I sighed, and walked towards the edge, I looked out over the gardens, and then up at the moon in the night sky. I heard foot steps, and turned around.

The silhouette of a boy was walking towards me.

"Maxon?" I asked

"No, even better," I barely recognized the voice, but realized it was the rebel boy who had caught me in the hall. He looked more like the boy in my dream now. He came closer, but I held my ground and stood there watching as he took each step separating us.

"So, America, I see, your still up to no good."

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly

"Your better then the Prince," he said "Why play games you know your going to loose?"

"Stop it! Maxon loves me!" I said not sure if it was true

"You have power and a voice, and we need a voice... And power."

"Stop it," I say. Suddenly, I hear a bang, and he grabs he wrist, and screams in pain. I take a step back, a few feet from the ledge. Maxon drops the gun, and runs towards me, and blocks me from the boy.

"Dumb Prince," he mutters, and hits something on his wrist.

Maxon looks at him,

"What was that?" He asked

Suddenly a score of rebels burst on to the roof, and surrounding us. Only one has a gun that is loaded, and takes aim and shoots the fire at Maxon.

One bullet.

I beat it.

I shove my hand in from of Maxon

"No!"

I scream, and then the bullet is in my wrists, and streaks of blood slowly flow from the new wound. I stare at it, and stumble back, knocking Maxon off the roof.

I jump and grab his wrist, right before he is out of my grasp, and pain shoots up my arm,

It's the one King Clarkson almost ripped out of it's socket.

It's she one with bullet in it.

Tears start to form in my eyes as I clutch Maxon's arm.

"America... Let go."

"No," I scream

"America Please... I love you, but it's for the best, tell my mother I love her," He said

"No Maxon! no! I won't let go!" I screamed the pain in my arm now becoming unbearable.

"he let go off my wrist, and I cried out in pain as the full force was put on my wrist, tears began to run down my cheecks I bit my lip trying not to cry in front of the rebels.

"America please,"

"No, I already lost Marlee, I'm not loosing you too!" I cried

"America..."

Then with a heavy heart, anpathetic pain in my arm and heart to much to bear, I let go, letting Mxon fall four floors to the Garden below...

I turned before

I could see the full pain of Maxon hitting the ground, and looked at the rebels, with awe struck faces.

And those were my last moments with Maxon...


	10. Chapter 10

The rebels stare at me, awe in their faces.

"He gave himself up... For you." One says shocked

I nod.

"Come on now men, let's get her and go," says alone dressed differently, probably the leader, they bund my hands, put no sympathy on the soar one that throbs and pounds in pain. And they drag me down the stairs, the fighting has stopped, and it appears that the rebels have been triumphant. They lead me down the hall, and to my room, they push open the door.

The pain in my arm is unbearable and my bacstill pounding with pain, blood is rushing and pounding in my ears

"We are aware that you have someof the diaries, one was found in this room, show us the rest." The leader says

"What diaries?" I say innocently.

"Don't play dumb girl we know you have them."

"No," I say, "and even if I did I wouldn't tell you,"

"Ha, that's the same thing that Elise girl said, _I don't know what your talking about_... You know what we did to her..." my eyes widen as I think about Elise, who tormented she seemed.

Suddenly, I saw Aspen in the door way, his eyes widened, and he ran off.

Very heroic Aspen... I think

I look at the rebels

"I really don't know what your talking about..." I say agin, the leader's face is red and h. Is about to respond when a the rebel boy whispers something in his ear.

"Your right." He said sadly probably because he didn't get to spill my blood, "get her and let's go!" Two men grabbed my arms and began to haul me away. I drag my feet, as they haul me down the hall. They are taking no precautions. We are at the stairs when suddenly about thirty guards charged them and then another thirty forum behind, they all drop me, and two hands pull out of the commotion. I turn see Aspen for a moment before he is pulled into the fighting' I stand and run, down the stairs, I close my eyes and let my feet run. They carry me to garden the place where I used to find condolence. Now instead of that is provides only grief. I look over to where Maxon landed when he hit the ground only to notice something.

He's not there

I stare, and limb over, because each step bring pain to my back. Sure enough, I find nothing. There are footprints there though, did Maxon survive the drop and walk away? Shake my head the thought seems to good to be true, the guards probably moved him. But hope is still inside me the possibility he is still alive. I see rebels coming out of the garden doors, and hide. I wait until I'm sure they are gone before going back to my room. I don't hesitate when I enter it, it's not messy like usual, so I fall into it, letting the darkness of sleep draw me in.

* * *

The rebel boy steps back looks frantically around and then sprints away. I follow him, running from the torches behind me.

_America!_

I almost fall. I cough instead. Hearing his voice almost kills me, but it's there, and it doesn't want to kill.

Maxon stands in the brush, and reaches out a hand to me. I run towards him, but then a rebel runs out of no where, and tackles me. I scream, bound in his large gross arms, they wrap around me,

"Not for you, Not for you..." He says, and I watch as Celeste comes out and holds Maxon's hand.

He lends down and kisses her, softly at first, but then more powerful, I am screaming. My voice struggles, as I gasp, suddenly I have no air, I stare as Celeste's leg climbs up Maxon's, and each kiss because more flirtious.

"Not of you..." The rebel says.

* * *

"America," Aspen says my name again. I feel myself drenched in sweat, my blankets wrapped, around me, choking me. Aspen is above me.

"Calm down it was just a dream." He says rubbing my arms. I stare at him. Those green eyes stare into me filled with concern. The pain in my arm is numb, and the pain in my back is faint.

"Where is Maxon?" I ask cautiously.

"America, list-,"

"Where is Maxon?" I ask

"They took him..." I feel everything erupt and scream all the sorrow from loosing Marlee, the tears come, hard and strong. I feel a poke in my arm, and then everything goes black, and closes in around leaving me in numb darkness.

And that's all I want.

* * *

I feel cool clean sheets, and badges on my back, and arm, I smell cleaners, and hear nothing.

I open my eyes and see that I am in the hospital wing of the palace. I think of last time I was here.

That was when Maxon was still around. I feel a tear roll down my cheek and slowly begin to cry. I sit there and let the tears, and anger come. I feel a burn in my wrist when I move it, and let it burn and sting. When a nurse finally see's me sitting there awake. She runs over and hands me a glass of water and three pills, and then sets the container on a table next to my bed. I take the pills, and in ten minutes, I have been sent to a dreamy world, all the colors are blurred, and if fell tired and numb, I see Maxon sitting at the edge of the bed, and find myself comforted, but then they start to wear off. I grab the container next to me, and dump seven pills into my hand and quickly take them, and then hide the container in the covers.

Just in case...


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so there is a rough spot in the chapter but please keep reading even after that. America will because the story will start to get good after this.**

I woke up cold.

My special room in the palace hospital wing was dark now that it was night and the lights had been turned off (of course) I lay there in bed unmoving because I was so warm. I popped two pills in my mouth, and swallowed them dry. After fifteen minutes my mind was numb, and everything was hazy and blurred. Aspen was the only person who knew about my new pill addiction, and when he tried to take them away, I screamed, and he was banned from the wing, still he was the only one who knew. I looked dreamily at the shadows on the wall, one of them resembled Maxon.

"How little time we had." I said to it, the wind blew, and it began to shift. I sighed, my eyes heavy, this numb dreamy world was now my own, free of everything, now it would be better if I had something stronger...

Nah, they would never let me...

I saw the moon high in the dark sky outside, and the stars that dotted it, hundreds of them, and they were so beautiful.

Maxon was up in those stars now, dead.

A slow tear trickled down my cheek, and the drug suddenly wasn't enough, I popped a few more dry pills into my mouth. I tasted them for a moment, they were bland, and gross, but I let this it go as my mind shifted again, I felt like I was flying, my bad was above the ground, the world was bent, and I was half asleep half awake, my mind barely attached to myself. I sighed. Suddenly Maxon filled my mind...

_So little time_ I thought,

I slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Sun covered my face, as I opened my eyes, blinding me. I blinked a few times, and then popped some pills in.

Dang, I'm almost empty, I feel pain in my shoulder, and wrist, I was lucky it hadn't shattered, and they managed to get the bullet out. I rotated my wrist, and sighed looking at it, the pills slowly taking affect and making the light different, a maid came in ans set a platter of food down in front of, and then quickly left without saying a word, I slowly ate but didn't feel hungry. I pushed it away, feeling the emptiness consume me.

I popped three more pills.

* * *

I stood in the door way to my room, Lucy Mary,and Annie weren't there, but so I walked in, I glanced around me room, and something in my mirror caught my eye, I turned and looked at it.

It was my reflection.

I stared at the pale face, the skinny, to thin body, my bony face with sunken eyes. My eyes were now pale and lifeless, like my face, and my hair, as like straw, and had taken on a kind of brown. I stared at, then horrified, I slammed my door shut, and locked it, then I collapsed on the ground and began to cry, my corpse of a body was to weak to try and stop it, and my spirit behind it all, broken. I sobbed, and smashed a vase, it's flowers falling to the ground, and i pushed my hands into the the broken clay shards, and laughed in delight at the new pain it brought.

Yes, Yes Yes Yes!

I felt blood flow down my hands warm and sticky, it smelled salty, corrosive, and sweet.

I felt crazy, and crazy as in good crazy. Then I remembered something, and my eyes fell onto a bottle of wine on a shelf of a wicker table. I crawled over to it, and ripped off the thin tin foil on the cork, and popped it open. I tipped my head back and chugged, the thick purply liquid smelled amazing, but tasted of alcohol.

It was perfect.

I began to drink it down, then got an idea and took the pills with it, I popped 7 pills in my mouth and began to drink. I laughed, and then hiccuped and began to giggle, I finished the wine, and popped 10 more pills in with the last swig. I giggled, and burped, and laughed at the sound it made. I then laughed again I barely managed to stand up, and stumbled and throw the bottle away. I then stumbled into my room, and hiccuped then giggled. I fell to the ground laughing. Then suddenly, I heard a noise on my door, and then a click, and I rolled under the bed, I saw a pair of boots step in.

"Mer?" Aspen asked I didn't say anything, just waited for him to leave, he was about to go, when I hiccuped.

"America!" Aspen said looking under the bed. I giggled as he pulled me out from under the bed.

"That tickles!" I slurred as he rubbed my arms, I giggled again, and then burped and laughed.

"America? What's wrong?" he asked,

"Oh... Nothing," I said and laughed at my secret blushing, and falling, but Aspen kept holding me up as I flopped around like a rag doll and laughed.

"America! What's wrong!" Aspen asked.

"You look funny!" I said looking at him upside down. "and pretty..." I reached up and stroked his hair, I was grinning like a maniac as I did so and then laughed.

"America, Stop it!" Aspen said and smacked my arm away. I stuck out my lower lip and began to cry.

"America, What's wrong?" he asked again

"You hit me!" I sobbed

"Wait America, are you drunk?"

"Maybe..." I said smiling evilly at Aspen and then laughing at myself. I am so funny!

Aspen eyes wonder over to the garbage can and saw the empty wine bottle. Let go of me, I fell to the ground, and hit me head.

"America did you drink all of this."

"No Mr. Tummy helped me!" I said patting my belly and giggling. Aspen rolled his eyes.

"Where are they,"

"What Mr.? What are "they" I don't know what your talking about?" I said giggling, I hiccuped, and began to laugh hysterically. He scanned the ground for a moment before picking something out on the ground.

My pills...

"Hey, give those back their mine," I said pouting, I reached for them but he pulled them away.

"America, no, these are mine now, no more."

"No," I screamed, I grabbed them out of his hand and punched him across the face. He staggered back.

I laughed, and giggled, and pointing at him

"You are soooooo stupid, and dumb, and lazy. and ugly, and you need a life." I giggled one more time,

And then I passed out.

* * *

I woke up in my bed, my room was clean, and I had a pounding headache.

Aspen stood in the corner.

"You should never get drunk again," he said. I nodded

"Yeah, the headaches are horrible.'

"No it isn't good for you, that's why," he said

"But Aspen... He's... he's go-gone," I was crying, the tears were streaming. Aspen came over and sat on the end of my bead, and hugged me. I cried and cried, and when I was finally done, he went to my closet, and pulled out a dress.

"Here, go take a bath and change, when you come out we will talk," I nodded and did so. Wen I came out, he was still there,

"America I don't have much time, but i just want to know, did you... do you... Do you love... him?" I said it like he was pledging to the king that he was the best person in the word. Like hatred, and hopelessness all in four words. I nodded. He hung his head,

"Thought so..." said. I was about to say more, but he came up kissed me, and left.

* * *

Later that night, I was laying in bed, I had ate my whole dinner, and more hoping to gain some more weight since all my dresses now hang on my loose frame, I must admit the queen looked no better, and Kriss was struggling while Celeste whimpered and looked at her plate. Maybe she did love him. I looked at the stars out my window, and then heard something on the balcony. I looked out and saw the rebel boy, when he turned to pulled up his grappling hook, I leaped out of bed, grabbed a book, and slid out onto the balcony. I was about to hit him, when his hand came up, and stopped my hand, I struggled against, and that's when I noticed something. It had been the hand that Maxon had shot, and now it was perfectly healed. I grabbed his hand and looked at, not even a scar.

"It's perfect," I said, he nodded

"Yes, here," he said handing me a note, I looked at it, but when I looked back up at him, he was gone, I stared. Then I slowly and carefully read, and after ten times, I had finally fully possessed what it said. I felt hope.

"Maxon," I said to the darkness, "I am going to find you."

* * *

**Ok so you probably don't think very highly of America after this chapter, but she was sad, this id like her rehab, I am going to build her back up, but this time stronger, and better hen she was before, she will be more stable, and not as confused.**

**Yours in America is just really depressed giver her some slack,**

**SMServa123**


End file.
